


Getting It On

by LadyDrace



Series: The Dog Walker 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel finally get around to the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It On

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). Thanks, dear!
> 
> Tiny note for my own peace of mind: They're having unprotected sex here because they both got tested for STDs for different reasons. Sam after the roofie incident, and Gabriel during his physical. I have plans to write a timestamp addressing this, but until I do, here's the explanation.

“Oh God,” Gabriel panted. “God, fuck, _Sam!_ ”

 

Sam made a happy humming noise around Gabriel's cock, making him shudder.

 

“Jesus Christ, no wonder this shit used to be illegal!” He threw his head back deep into his pillow when Sam huffed out a short laugh and then redoubled his efforts. “Sa- _am!_ Shit. You gotta cool your jets if you expect me to last at all,” Gabriel groaned.

 

Sam pulled off with a truly indecent slurping sound, and brought his hand up to smear spit and pre-come across the entire length of Gabriel's cock. “What on Earth makes you think I want you to do that?” he asked, a wicked smile on his face.

 

Gabriel moaned and bucked his hips up against Sam's fist. “ _Goddammit_ , kiddo. In that case I think you should try and remember that I'm not twenty anymore. It might take a little time and attention to get me up and running again, if you catch my drift.”

 

The look on Sam's face was so impish and gleeful that Gabriel got truly concerned for a moment. “Oh, but I have so many _plans_ for us tonight. And you don't need to be hard for _at least_ half of them.” Everything from the tone of his voice to the determined twist of his hand told Gabriel that while the words sounded playful, Sam really did mean business.

 

“Jesus fuck, Sam. Are you trying to _break me_?!”

 

“Not trying, no,” Sam smirked. “But it's certainly a risk.”

 

“Fu-huck,” Gabriel stuttered, and pulled his own hair. Sam just laughed softly and dove back down, his tongue doing all kinds of amazing things to wreck Gabriel's self control. Not that he had much left at that point.

 

They'd started over an hour ago, as usual sitting on the couch, _not_ watching a movie. Gabriel had already been half-hard just knowing that tonight Sam wouldn't be leaving him hanging, and barely five minutes of making out had gotten him so hard he'd felt dizzy. It had taken them a few attempts to make it to the bedroom, at one point only getting as far as Gabriel's desk where some brain-melting half-clothed frottage had taken place, the memory of which would no doubt drive Gabriel nuts the next time he tried to actually work there. By the time they'd toppled onto the bed, still frantically kissing, their clothes had been strewn everywhere, and Gabriel had already been half out of his mind.

 

And it didn't help at all that Sam was just naturally larger than Gabriel in all respects. While that might have made Gabriel insecure once upon a time, at that moment all he could do was praise the heavens above for their differences. Because while Gabriel's cock wasn't exactly tiny, it wasn't really anything remarkable either. And Sam was just huge everywhere, so without even having to deep-throat, he easily took in all of Gabriel's cock, his lips nudging Gabriel's pubic mound every time he sucked him down again. And that was just unfair.

 

“Oh God, so _close_ ,” Gabriel gasped. Sam made another humming noise, and then, before Gabriel's disbelieving eyes, Sam reached down, took hold of his own dripping cock, and started rapidly jerking himself off.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Gabriel cried and tossed his head back again. Sam groaned loudly, making his lips vibrate deliciously around the base of Gabriel's cock, and then there was a spatter of hot wetness on Gabriel's leg as Sam jerked himself to orgasm. Gabriel whined and followed him over the peak, filling his mouth with come, which was smoothly swallowed.

 

“Daaaaaaaaamn,” Gabriel sighed as he slowly relaxed all his muscles. There was a bounce and a huff as Sam threw himself down on the bed next to Gabriel and snuggled up against him.

 

“You're welcome,” Sam said smugly and nuzzled Gabriel's collarbone before settling down, his arm snaking around Gabriel's soft waist, holding on tight.

 

“Tell me... is cuddling one of those plans you mentioned earlier?”

 

“Oh yeah. It's a long list.”

 

“It's itemized?” Gabriel asked, smiling into Sam's hair.

 

“You bet. Bullet points and everything,” Sam snickered.

 

“Oh? What's first on the list, then?”

 

“Sucking your brains out through your dick,” Sam said evenly.

 

Gabriel chuckled. “I'd say that one gets a big fat check mark. What's next then?”

 

Sam rolled over, resting his chin on Gabriel's chest and smiling at him. “Fucking you until you beg for mercy.”

 

“Really?” Gabriel said weakly, fervently wishing he didn't feel like melted butter at the moment so they could get on that. “What else is on that list?”

 

“You'll just have to wait and see,” Sam said, his voice rumbling pleasantly through Gabriel's chest. “It's a really long list. I started it ages ago.”

 

“Like when?”

 

“Oh... You don't wanna know,” he murmured, avoiding Gabriel's eye.

 

“Okay, now I _really_ wanna know!”

 

“Well... honestly? About five minutes after we met.”

 

Gabriel stilled completely, thinking back to that first meeting in the park and his own thoughts at the time. “You're kidding me... Are you seriously telling me that we could have been fucking each other silly this whole _year_?!”

 

“It's nothing short of a tragedy,” Sam nodded gravely, a smile tugging at his cheek.

 

“Just out of curiosity, what made you start the list?”

 

“You'll laugh.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“You... you bent over, okay?” Sam said quickly. “That's all it took. You just bent over to put the leash on Chewie, and...”

 

Gabriel gaped. “Sweet Jesus, Sam... I spent all this time thinking I was the one with the one-track mind, while you just went around thinking about my ass!”

 

“Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have told you,” Sam groaned.

 

“Well...” Gabriel said slowly. “You... kinda already did.”

 

“Huh? When?”

 

“When you were roofied. You made some... interesting observations about my backside. I thought it best to keep those out of the story when I brought you up to speed later.”

 

Sam's eyes widened comically. “Oh God... what did I say?”

 

“That you thought my ass was sexy. And that you wanted to grab it. And... bite it.”

 

“Ah,” Sam nodded, apparently relieved. “Sub-points to item number two on my list.”

 

Gabriel squinted at him. “You seem suspiciously calm about this revelation. What did you think you told me?”

 

Sam cleared his throat and looked away again. “Let's just say we'll need to hit double digits on my list before we get to that.”

 

“Woah! Sam Winchester, you are a kinky son of a bitch!”

 

“I didn't used to be, you know!” Sam glared halfheartedly. “I blame you. I don't know what it is about you that gives me all these filthy ideas.”

 

“Sheer charisma, baby,” Gabriel leered, and Sam laughed.


End file.
